


Visszafelé

by blu_rin



Category: Gozenreiji (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Sui tizenhét éves, végzős srác, akinek a zene az élete. Arról álmodozik, hogy felnőttként egy színpadon álljon kedvenceivel, és az érettségi közeledtével ez az álom egyre megfoghatóbbá válik. Már csak a biológiával akadnak gondjai, viszont Kakeru-sensei korrepetálása remek megoldásnak tűnik.Ám a mindenki felé kedves tanár álarca rögvest megreped, az alatta rejtőzködő kígyó pedig Sui után vágyakozik.A fiú élete gyökeres fordulatot vesz, a zárkózott, mégis vidám tinédzser a saját szüleitől is elszigetelődik.Csupán egy kéz tör át a burkán, de a szégyen mindent felemészt, míg az álom egyre halványodik.





	1. 4

**Author's Note:**

> Határozatlan ideig az utolsó fanfictionöm.  
A figyelmeztetéseket kérlek vegyétek komolyan, most nem a szerelmet fogjuk kutatni Sui oldalán.  
A történet wattpaden is elérhető (northicice59), itt nyíltabban tudtok velem kommunikálni, ha bármi gond-óhaj-sóhaj-panasz-bánat-probléma merülne fel.

A csengő hangjára a 3-A diákjai felálltak a padjukból. Hátukon az iskolatáska, arcukon mosoly. Meghajoltak a sensei felé. A negyvenes évei végén járó férfi finom ráncokkal barázdált arca tükörképe volt a diákokénak. Egy fáradt, bölcs tükör. Biccentett és távozott a teremből.  
Sui elcsípte a körülötte kezdődő beszélgetések foszlányait. Michi már alig várta a délutáni táncfellépést. Yoshi és még néhány srác moziba készülődtek. Mindegyik program izgalmasabbnak hangzott a délutáni biológia korrepetálásnál. Ellóghatta volna, rosszullétre vagy sürgős családi programra hivatkozva, de nem akart pont a végzős évben megbukni belőle. A kezében akarta tudni az érettségit. Akkor a szülei elégedettek lesznek vele, és utána azt csinálhatja, amit szeretne. Már voltak ötletei. Sötétkékre festetni a koromfekete, állig érő haját, piercinget szúratni, tetováltatni… És énekelni.  
Egyedült maradt. Kakeru-sensei bármelyik percben megérkezhetett. Sui a padjára akasztott táskájába nyúlt, óvatosan előhúzva a legféltettebb kincsét: a Cure magazin legújabb számát. Finom mozdulatokkal lapozott bele, pontosan ott folytatva a reggeli becsengőkor félbehagyott interjút, ahol járt. Akárhányszor a kedvencei szavait olvasta, azok erővel töltötték meg a szívét. Belőle is lehet valaki olyan, akinek a gondolatai ezreknek adnak erőt. Elszántan meredt a cikk mellé szerkesztett énekes képére. Lapátkezei ökölbe szorultak a fehér asztallapon.  
– Hamarosan ugyanazon a színpadon fogunk állni. Megígérem – suttogta.  
Cipősarkak koppanása, a nyíló ajtó halk zöreje. Sui összerezzent, a magazint remegő kezekkel csúsztatta vissza a táskája rejtekébe. Felpattant a helyéről, lesimította a barna szövetnadrágján keletkezett gyűrődéseket, és meghajolt a sensei előtt.  
A magas, középkorú férfi arcán joviális mosoly ült. Öltönyt viselt, a hóna alatt két füzet és egy könyv. Nem indult meg a tanári asztalhoz, inkább Sui padjával szembe fordította a fiú előtti széket. Helyet foglalt, és intett a még mindig ácsorgó diáknak, aki erre észbe kapott és leült. Kakeru-sensei kinyitotta a felül lévő füzetet. Számtalan ábra és kanji, utóbbiak közül néhány szinte teljesen idegenül bámult Suire.  
– Az idegrendszerrel akadtak a gondok, ugye?  
Kakeru-sensei lágy hangja zökkentette ki a bambulásból. Bólintott. A karjait, amelyek eddig esetlenül lógtak mellette, az asztallapra fektette. Az ujjai lelógtak a szélénél, hiába: kezdte kinőni az iskolapadot.  
– Szerintem érdemes lenne az alapoktól kezdeni – javasolta a sensei, miközben végig Sui tekintetét kereste. Amikor a fiú végül a szemébe nézett, a férfi mosolya kiszélesedett. Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva pánik szaladt végig a testén, minden izma görcsbe állt. Félt. Nem tudta mitől, de a rettegés mozdulatlanná tette őt.  
– Vegyük át a gerincvelőt! Hol helyezkedik el?  
Sui szája kiszáradt. Kakeru-sensei érdes tenyere az ő hatalmas kézfején pihent. A férfi bizalmasan előre dőlt, tömény parfümjének illata megcsapta a fiú orrát. Nem mert beszélni. Pedig tudta, ott dübörgött a fejében a válasz.  
_Gerinccsatorna, gondolta, mondd már ki, hogy gerinccsatorna, az Isten verje meg!_  
Nem mondta. Nyelt egyet. A kétségbeesett szívverésének hangja egyre inkább felerősödött a fejében.  
Ez a csók teljesen különbözött az eddig tapasztaltaktól. Fullasztó, érzelemmentes valami. Mintha egy kígyó tekergőzött volna a szája körül. Várta a végét, számolta a másodperceket, a hányinger kerülgette, meg akarta állítani a világot, kiszállni ebből az egészből. Elmenekülni. Hátrahagyni mindent, az iskolát, a várost, a családját. Az életét. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Ilyenkor az idő még öregebbnek, lassabbnak tűnt.  
Csak legyen már vége!  
Vége lett. Sui felpattant a székből, kitépte a kezét az időközben görcsössé vált szorításból. A vállára kapta a táskáját és futott. 

Édesanyja mit sem sejtve várta őt a tágas konyhában. A főzőlapon egy edényben főtt az aznap esti vacsora körete – rizs. A hal már elkészült, a tepsi a tűzhely melletti pult egyik végében feküdt, míg a másik felén a nő épp zöldséget szeletelt. Gondos kontyba fogott, fekete tincsei kilazultak az egész napos házimunkát követően, néhány szál rakoncátlanul simogatta vékony vállait. Finom ráncokkal szabdalt arcára kiült a koncentráció, ám hamarosan felfigyelt a fia lépteire. Felpillantott, a homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok.  
– Minden rendben van, drágám? – kérdezte, a hangja tele gyanakvással. Sui lefagyott, ám a hazugság azelőtt csúszott az ajkaira, mielőtt jobban átgondolhatta volna a válaszát.  
– Igen, anyu.  
Fáradt mosoly kúszott az arcára. Az anyja viszonozta.  
– Öltözz át, és pihend ki magad, amíg apád hazaér, rendben?  
Sui bólintott.  
A szobájába érve rátört a sírás. Összekuporodott az ajtó tövében és nekivetette a hátát. A táskája még mindig a karján lógott, az egyenruhája meggyűrődött. Hatalmas lapátkezeibe temette az arcát, vékony ajkai remegtek. Próbált halkan sírni, hiába helyezkedett el a konyha a földszinten. Szégyellte a szégyenét.  
_Erről senkinek sem szabad tudnia, gondolta. Nem akarom, hogy anyuék aggódjanak._  
Nyelt egyet. Az egész teste remegett, miközben talpra állt. A táskáját az alacsony, gondosan bevetett ágyára hajította. Behúzta az ágya és a ruhásszekrénye között nyíló ablakon lévő redőnyt. A félhomályban is tökéletesen tájékozódott, hamar megtalálta az ajtó melletti villanykapcsolót. Sárgás fény árasztotta el a szobát. Sui a zömök szekrényhez lépve kiválasztott egy rövid ujjú, fekete pólót és egy szürke melegítőnadrágot. Lélegzetvisszafojtva öltözött át. Kicsinek és undorítónak érezte magát a korrepetálás óta, hiába számított az évfolyam legmagasabb tanulójának a maga száznyolcvan centijével. Különben semmi baja nem volt a testével: a magasságához egészséges súly is társult. Ennek ellenére az anyukáján kívül még egy lány sem mondta neki, hogy helyes lenne. Suit ez megnyugtatta, hiszen sosem akart tetszeni az ellenkező nemnek.  
Akadt néhány kalandja fiúkkal, többnyire másik iskolákból. Koncerteken ismerkedett meg velük, elcsattant pár csók, de általában semmi komoly. A legidősebb, aki kikezdett vele, tavaly, egy másodéves egyetemista volt. Sui számára ez a korkülönbség az elfogadható kategóriába esett. Megborzongott. Kakeru-sensei méregként férkőzte be magát a gondolataiba. Hány év is lehetett köztük? Tizenöt? Húsz? Ha zsánere lett volna sem kezdett volna ilyen idős férfival. A senseinek kiugró járomcsontja, mély szemgödrei és szögletes álla volt, utóbbin fekete tüskékként borosta meredezett. Sötét haja messziről fénylett a lakktól. A kor már finom ráncokat is szabdalt az arcára, bár kevésbé mélyebbeket, mint amilyenek a szüleiéi.  
Sui leült az ágyára és felhúzta a lábait. Mihelyst az arca a térdéhez ért, felvillant előtte a csók emléke. Könnyek szúrták a szemét. Szabadulnia kellett a korrepetálások alól, kibírni ezt az utolsó évet, és akkor szabadon szárnyalhat. Felemelte a fejét és a szemközti falnál lévő íróasztalra támasztott órára nézett. Még fél óra az apja érkezéséig, házija kivételesen semmi. Az ilyen nap ritkának számított.  
Az íróasztalhoz ülve kihúzta a legalsó fiókot. A gurulós szék nyikorgott a mozdulatai nyomán. Tükröt és egy kistáskát vett elő. Szeretett sminkeléssel bíbelődni. Úgy érezte, ezzel is közelebb jut az álmához. Most egy kis időre ki akarta törölni a szégyenérzetét, elfeledkezni minden másról. A szüleit sosem zavarta, ha sminkben ült az asztalhoz. Olyankor az anyja mindig megsimogatta a fejét és megdicsérte, az apja pedig mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.  
Bármit elmondhatott nekik. Az egyik koncert után kialakult, pár hónapos kapcsolatának sem szabtak gátat.  
_Vajon akkor is mosolyognátok rám, ha tudnátok, mi történt a korrepetáláson?_


	2. 3

Egész héten a biológiával küzdött. Semmi másra nem gondolt, még a matek témazárót is félvállról vette. Ha megírja jól a bioszt, akkor nincs több korrepetálás. Könnyezve mondta fel magának a gerincvelői idegekről írt jegyzetét, a hangja meg-megcsukló, erőtlen suttogás. Bele sem mert gondolni, mi lett volna, ha újból elégtelent kap.   
Hétfőn csalódnia kellett. Éppen kettes matek. A biológia újból egyes. A sírás fojtogatta a torkát, ám nem akart az osztály szeme láttára összetörni. Az újabb korrepetálás gondolata mellbe vágta, nehéznek érezte a tagjait, üresnek a bensőjét. Folyamatosan a csók járt a fejében. Undor és fájdalom. Ha megismétlődne, attól bizonyosan rosszul lenne.   
Gombóc nőtt a torkába, mikor óra után Kakeru-sensei félrevonta. Semmit nem tudott leolvasni a férfi arcáról. Amikor a sensei búcsúzóul a vállára tette a kezét, hideg veríték verte ki Suit. A délutáni korrepetálás ígérete felfordította a gyomrát. Az összes többi órát a padja fölé görnyedve töltötte, még a szünetekben sem mozdult meg. Senki sem jött oda hozzá, megszokták már a zárkózottságát, viszont a szokottnál több kíváncsi pillantás bizsergette a hátát. Nyelt egyet és a padra hajtotta a fejét. Mindenkit ki akart zárni maga körül.  
Székcsikorgás a fapadlón, ruhák suhogása, egy kéz a hátán. Sui megremegett és óvatosan felnézett. Kedves, barna szempár tekintett rá egy feketekeretes szemüveg lencséi közül. Teljesen más, mint Kakeru-sensei tekintete. Suit egyszerre nyugtatta meg és zaklatta fel az osztálytársa jelenléte. Mégis mit akarhatott tőle Kai?  
– Minden rendben, Sui? – kérdezte halkan a fiú, a tenyere továbbra is a hátán. Sui óvatosan körbenézett. A bámész tekintetek rögtön másfelé kalandoztak. Felegyenesedett, lerázva magáról Kai kezét. Megeresztette a lehető legmeggyőzőbb mosolyát.   
– Persze!  
Kai sima homlokán ráncok jelentek meg. Zavartan tűrte a füle mögé az egyik hosszú, fekete hajtincsét. Úgy tűnt, egészen másféle válaszra számított. Sui szánta őt. Majd pont a harmadik év hallgatás és zárkózottság után fog megnyílni a többiek felé? Tanult ő eleget alsó-középben ahhoz, hogy tudja, mikor illik befogni a száját mások előtt.   
– Oké, csak…   
Kai itt az ajkába harapott. Végül megrázta a fejét, felállt és egyedül hagyta Suit. 

Sui nem nézett korrepetálás közben a senseire. Engedelmesen jegyzetelte a magyarázatot, és igyekezett elterelni a gondolatait a félelméről. Bármelyik pillanatban megismétlődhetett a múltkori eset, ezzel teljes mértékig tisztában volt. Mégis, az elmúlt fél órában nem történt semmi. Megrovást sem kapott a múltkori meneküléséért.   
– Sui!   
A gyomra görcsbe állt, a szorítása a tollon elgyengült: az íróeszköz koppant a padon.  
Csend.  
– Nézz fel!   
A kanjik összemosódtak előtte. Felpillantott, épp csak annyi időre, hogy a sensei áthajolva a padon, a szájára tapadhasson. Néhány könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Magasabb és erősebb volt, mégsem mert védekezni. A félelem teljesen megbénította, a karjai erőtlenül lógtak a teste mellett.   
Kakeru-sensei fél kézzel arrébb tolta a padot, a székét közelebb húzta Suiéhoz, a lábuk összeért. A fiú tehetetlenül hagyta az egészet, tehetetlen bábuként fogadta a tanár ostromát.   
A száraz ajkak ekkor a nyakára tapadtak, hűvös, csontos ujjak babráltak az ingjével. Sui némán zokogott, minden egyes gomb után egyre több könny tört utat magának. Az érintések apró tűkként szaggatták, a csókok savként marták a bőrét. Aznap a fehérre meszelt plafonon végigfutó neoncsövek látványa örökre a retinájába égett.   
Még így is túl naivnak érezte magát, amikor a sensei ujjai a nadrágjához vándoroltak. Megpróbálta eltolni magától a férfit, de az egész mozdulatsor erőtlenre sikeredett. Nem akadt ereje a küzdelemhez. Takarni próbálta magát, ám azt is mindhiába. A csontos ujjak meglepően nagy erővel húzták el a kezeit az ágyéka elől. Kakeru-sensei kiéhezett ragadozóként mérte őt végig. Sui meztelen bőrét libabőr pettyezte a fűtés hiányának hála. A régi könnyek ragacsos, hűvös réteget képeztek az arcán, míg az ujjak megállás nélkül potyogtak tovább.   
A férfi újból közel hajolt, tenyerével Sui csupasz derekát simította. Mintha egy kígyó tekergőzött volna rajta.  
– Gyönyörű vagy, Sui! Fel sem bírod fogni, mennyire gyönyörű – suttogta a fiú fülébe Kakeru-sensei. – Látott már bárki is előttem így?   
Amikor Sui nem felelt, a férfi erőteljesen megszorította a derekát. Hangosan felzokogott. A sensei hiába simogatta a bőrét, a fájdalom nem tűnt el, hanem egyre inkább erősödött.   
– Válaszolj, szépségem! – sziszegte Kakeru-sensei a fülébe.   
_Tényleg egy kígyó_, gondolta Sui borzongva.  
– Még senki – suttogta, a hangja rekedt és erőtlen. A férfi jóízűen felnevetett.  
– Akkor az enyém leszel. Csakis az enyém – duruzsolta. Sui szipogott és lesütötte a szemét. Egész testében remegett, hogy a hidegtől vagy a félelemtől, azt nem igazán tudta megállapítani. Talán mindkettőtől.  
Ekkor Kakeru-sensei hátrébb hajolt, a karjait keresztbe fonta maga előtt. Az arcán semmi érzelem nem tükröződött, Sui mégis sötétnek és gonosznak látta őt, ahogy félénken felpillantott rá.   
– Hasalj az asztalra! – utasította szenvtelen hangon a férfi. Mikor látta, hogy a fiú bizonytalanul ül tovább, metszőbb, élesebb stílusra váltott.   
– Öt másodpercet kapsz. Utána én raklak fel oda, és garantálom, hogy fájni fog – fenyegette meg őt Kakeru-sensei.   
Sui remegő lábakkal állt fel. A nadrágja és az alsója a bokájáig csúszott, az inge csupán a hátát és a karjait fedte. Esetlenül lépett az asztalhoz. Rádőlt a felsőtestével, a szemeit összeszorította. A könnyei elapadtak, némán várta az elkerülhetetlent. Elfutni hiábavaló lett volna, és ebben az esetben Kakeru-sensei tekintete nem sok jót ígért. Ha most megadja neki, amit akar, talán legközelebb megelégszik a csókjával is.   
A férfi démonként magasodott fölé, és Sui örült, amiért nem látta az arcát. Legalább nem kellett látnia azt az éhes tekintetet. Összeszorította a szemét, ahogy a férfi a dörzspapír puhaságú tenyerével a fenekére simított. A lábai remegtek. Próbálta kizárni a fejéből a hangokat: zacskó zörgése, kupak kattanása.   
Az egész aktus borzalmas volt. A fájdalom emésztette Sui tagjait, a könnyei újra eleredtek. Mintha órákig tartott volna a szenvedés, a férfi lihegése még akkor is visszhangzott a fejében, amikor végeztek. Sui nem mozdult. Tőrök forogtak a testében, kiváltképp a feneke táján. Hányinger kerülgette, de a gyomra üres volt.   
– Szedd össze magad! – vetette neki oda Kakeru-sensei.  
Távolodó léptek, az ajtó nyikorgása. Egyedül maradt.   
Zokogva rogyott a földre, ezúttal egészen addig sírt, amíg be nem rekedt. Gyűlölte az egészet, a tehetetlenséget, a fájdalmat, a megalázást. Erősebb volt a senseinél, mégsem mert ellenkezni. A védekezés felhívta volna rá a figyelmet. Rá és a szégyenére.   
Felállt a földről és visszahúzta a padot a helyére. Csak ekkor húzta fel az alsóját és a szövetnadrágját. Mocskosnak érezte magát. Az ingét gombolta, amikor nyílt az ajtó. Azt hitte, a sensei érkezett vissza, ám nem így történt.   
Kai mérte őt végig, a tekintete teljes döbbenetről árulkodott. Sui először nem értette. A füzete kissé meggyűrődve, de a padon, ezen kívül minden rendben volt. Minden, kivéve őt magát. A haja izzadtságtól csatakos, a még be nem gombolt részek alatt felsejlett a bőre, rajta a lilás szívásnyomokkal. Mégis az arca árulta el a legtöbbet: felpuffadt szemek, a bőrére száradt könnyek.   
Sui lehajtotta a fejét és újból sírni kezdett.  
– Kérlek, ne mondd el senkinek!


	3. 2,5

Sui aznap nem egyedül indult haza. Szokatlannak tartotta a társaságát. Igazából azt sem értette, miért tartott vele Kai.   
Az osztályteremben sírva könyörgött a másik fiúnak, ám ő egy szót sem szólt Suihez. Egyszerűen a fiú még mindig kigombolt ingjére mutatott, mielőtt a padhoz lépve a saját táskája mellé Suiét is a fél vállára vette volna.  
– Hazakísérlek – jelentette ki Kai.   
Sui ezt különösnek és egyben szükségtelennek találta, mégsem tiltakozott. Visszagombolta az ingjét és felnézett Kaira. Valamiért azt jutott az eszébe, hogy mégsem ő a legmagasabb az osztályban, ami furcsa módon megnyugtatta.   
Néma csendben mentek Suiék háza felé, Kai nem kérdezett semmit. Ennek a fiú titkon örült. Nem tudta, mégis milyen válasszal tudott volna előrukkolni. Az igazságon kívül, amit sosem ismert volna be senkinek. Könnyek szúrták a szemét, próbálta visszafojtani a sírást. A szerencséje egészen sokáig kitartott, pontosabban a bejárati ajtóig. Megálltak, ám Kai mégsem adta vissza a táskáját. Sui kezdte magát egyre feszültebbnek érezni.   
– Nem kell beszélned róla nekem. De remélem, másnak elmondod – mondta Kai.   
Sui vett egy mély levegőt. Megszorította a táskájának a pántját, ügyelve arra, nehogy a másik fiúhoz érjen.   
– Tudom kezelni. Senkinek sem kell tudnia róla – jelentette ki ridegen. Meghúzta a pántot, jelezve Kainak a beszélgetés végét. A magasabbik fiú felvonta a szemöldökét. Láthatóan helytelenítette Sui döntését, de végül visszaadta neki a táskáját.  
– Vigyázz magadra – búcsúszott el halkan Kai. 

Sui egészen az esti tusolásig bírta ki sírás nélkül. Vacsora közben kerülte a szülei tekintetét, hiszen ha a szemükbe nézett volna, biztosan kicsordulnak az első könnycseppek. Ám a fürdőszobai tükörben elkövetett egy hibát, és a saját szempárjába meredt. A következő pillanatban már némán zokogott. Tusolás közben újból végigélte a délután történteket: a vértelen ajkak az övén, a kemény, jéghideg asztal, a leírhatatlan fájdalom. Hihetetlen mértékű gyűlölet ébredt fel benne önmaga, a saját teste iránt. A vízcseppek apró tűszúrásokként mosták el a mocskot a lábai közül, ez mégsem volt elég.   
Kiszállt a zuhany alól, a csapot elzárta. Tudta, hol tartja az édesapja a borotvát. A könnyek továbbra is peregtek az arcán. A csuklóját bámulta: sima, fehér bőr, néhány duzzadó ér. A pengét oda helyezte, ahol véget ért az ér látható része, aztán vágott. Nem érzett fájdalmat. Minden tompává vált, a látása homályossá. Vágás vágást követett, vér pettyezte a mosdókagylót. Sui robotként tüntette el a nyomait. A csuklóját befelé fordítva ment vissza a szobájába, ahol csak akkor kezdte érezni a csípős, lüktető fájdalmat, amikor a pizsamájának anyaga a nyílt sebhez ért.   
Ekkor kisebb pánik öntötte el. Nem akarta, hogy a szülei rájöjjenek, mit tett, így némán visszalopódzott a fürdőbe. Felhúzta a pizsama ujját és elfogta a hányinger. Fertőtlenítő és vattakorong után kutatott, hogy lekezelhesse a sebét. Miután végzett, gézlapot keresett elő. A biztonság kedvéért a belsejére csepegtetett egy kis fertőtlenítőt, majd bekötözte a csuklóját. A ruhája valószínűleg elrejtette a vágásokat, hiszen ritkán hordott rövid ujjú felsőt. Kivéve tesin.   
Pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy másnap első órában ezzel a tárggyal fognak kezdeni. Lógni nem lóghatta el az iskolát, hiszen a szülei egyből kérdezősködni kezdtek volna. Saját magát sodorta ilyen helyzetbe, ezt most nem írhatta Kakeru-sensei számlájára. Már a férfi gondolatára is összeszorult a gyomra, hányinger gyötörte. Holnap szerencsére nem volt biosz. Fogalma sem volt, mégis miként viselkedhetne a történtek után. Kirázta a hideg.  
Sui aznap este egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. 

Az öltöző hófehér ajtaja démonként vigyorgott rá.   
Már minden fiú bent volt, őt kivéve. Sui nem mert belépni, fiú létére pedig felmentése sem volt, amit kiválthatott volna. Hazugságra volt szüksége. Senki sem vitathat egy egyszerű… Konyhai balesetet. Senki. Kivéve Kai. A magasabbik fiú aligha hitte volna el Sui meséjét. Mégis, meg kellett próbálnia. Nem derülhetett ki egyik titka sem. Mindkettő mázsás súlyként nehezedett a szívére és egyre több hamisságot, fájdalmat szültek.   
Az osztálytársai suttogása egészen a tornateremig elkísérte. Ott igyekezett hangos, érthető választ adni a sensei kérdésére:  
– Mosogatás közben történt – felelte hangosan. A duruzsolás abbamaradt, mintha egy zizegő méhkast irtottak volna ki egy csapásra. Azonban egy valami megmaradt: Kai tekintete egész nap árnyékként követte.   
Sui csupán ebédszünetig bírta elviselni a folyamatos vizslatást.   
– Megtennéd, hogy nem bámulsz folyton? – sziszegte, amikor a másik fiú leült mellé a fenti tető egyik eldugott padjára.   
– Senki sem idióta, Sui – felelte Kai. – Csak azért hisznek neked, mert hinni akarnak. Inkább a kényelmes hazugságot választják, mint a valóságot. Akárcsak te.   
Sui kinyitotta a bentoját, ám hiába nézte az ételt, nem nyúlt az evőpálcikákért. Elfogta a hányinger Inkább Kaira nézett. Tőle nem undorodott.   
– Ha tudják, hogy hazudtam, akkor miért nem kezdtek el pletykálni? Bántani?   
Kai felsóhajtott.   
– Ez egy sokkal összetartóbb osztály – válaszolta meg Sui kérdéseit. – Mi nyitnánk feléd, de mást se látunk első óta, minthogy a padodban gubbasztasz, és ha bárki is megindul feléd, egyből menekülni kezdesz. Nem tudom, mi történt veled alsó-középben, hogy mi történik most, de nem oldhatsz meg mindent egyedül. Össze fogsz törni.  
Kai szavai egy tükröt toltak Sui arca elé. Látta saját magát, ahogy a padban ül, még anno elsőben, és az előtte ülő fiú, You, hátrafordul. Pontosan vissza tudta idézni maga elé az azóta már keskenyedő, pufók arcot, a félénk, barna tekintetet. Az ijedtséget. A mosdó hűvös csempéjét a hátánál, miután megelőzve mindennemű kommunikációt, vécére ment.   
Összeszorította a száját. A látását elhomályosították a könnyek. Gyorsan az ingujjába törölte őket, nehogy Kai észrevegye, holott ezzel még inkább elárulta magát. Miért kellett ilyen gyengének lennie?   
– Nem mertem – kezdte, ám a hangja erőtlen volt. Megköszörülte a torkát.  
– Nem mertem hozzátok, fiúkhoz szólni. Barátkozni. Féltem, hogy nem…  
Újból elakadt. Biztosan jó ötlet volt Kaijal megosztani ezt az egészet? Mégis, már elkezdte. Nem fordulhatott vissza.   
– Többet éreznék szimpla barátságnál – suttogta.   
Kai ölelése hirtelen jött, és bár Sui először igyekezett elhúzódni, végül sikerült leküzdenie az undort, amely előbukkant a fiú érintése nyomán. Az ő kezei puhának és erősnek tűntek az ingjének anyagán keresztül. Teljesen másnak, mint Kakeru-sensei száraz, érdes tenyere volt.  
– Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad nekem – hallotta meg valahonnan a füle mellől Kai mély, megnyugtató hangját.   
Hirtelen újra sírni támadt kedve. Még egy vallomás hátra maradt. A legnehezebb. Az elmúlt hét legborzalmasabb rémálma, amelyet még a tulajdon szüleinek sem mondott el. Most pedig az egészet kiteregette Kai ölelésének közben. Halk, remegő hangon fogott bele, suttogta el a korrepetálások alatt zajlott csókok, érintések borzalmait, a félelmeit, a fájdalmat, amelyet tegnap élt át. Ha visszamehetne az időben, ha megtehetné, elfutna, úgy, ahogy első alkalommal, várna, hátha valami csoda folytán javítani tud bioszból, hátha soha nem történik meg az a borzalmas aktus.   
Zokogott. Senki sem fedezte fel őket a kis beugróban, ahogy a padon ültek, Sui pedig elsírta a szégyenét, és egy pillanatra mintha könnyebb lett volna.


	4. 2

Csütörtök. Újabb biológia óra.   
Sui az elmúlt napokban kezdte megtűrni Kai támogatását. Ha soha többé nem lett volna órája Kakeru-senseijel, talán idővel könnyebbé vált volna a teher cipelése, ám így görcsbe állt gyomorral, a padját fixírozva várta a becsengőt. A másik fiút sem engedte magához közel, hiába próbált Kai beszélgetésbe elegyedni vele, Sui makacsul bámulta a padját. Izzadt, folyamatosan a légzését próbálta csitítani.   
A becsengő akár a temetést megelőző harangszó. Tompán és búsan visszhangzott a fiú fejében. Már messziről érezte a tanár tömény parfümjének illatát. Hányingere támadt. Robotként cselekedett, minden mozdulatával az előtte ülő You-t utánozta, ám ő nem nézett Kakeru-sensei arcára. Az a kevés reggelije is kikívánkozott belőle, így igyekezett óvatosan mozogni. Hiába.   
– Sui-kun, jól érzed magad?   
Kakeru-sensei próbált aggódó hangnemet megütni, ennek ellenére Sui kihallotta a szavaiból a kíváncsiságot. Finoman megrázta a fejét.   
Széknyikorgás, ruhák susogása.   
– Kikísérhetem a mosdóba?   
Kai hangja határozottan csengett.   
– Persze – felelte nyájasan a tanár.   
Sui hamarosan már egy vécécsésze fölé görnyedve adta ki magából a gyomra tartalmát. Remegett, az ujjai elfehéredtek. Kicsinek és védtelennek érezte magát, hiába strázsált Kai a fülke előtt némán, védve őt. Egyedül akart maradni a gyengeségével. A másik fiú fényessége csak arra emlékeztette, mekkora árnyék is ő igazán.  
– Nem kellett volna kikísérned – jegyezte meg Sui csendesen, miután az egyik csapnál kiöblítette a száját.   
– Ha nem én, akkor ő – mondta Kai.   
Sui megfeszült.  
– Köszönöm – sóhajtotta.   
Újból remegni kezdett, mihelyst a terem ajtaja elé értek. Nem lóghatták el az órát, hiába szerepelt ez Sui elsőszámú vágyai közt. Kérdéseket vetett volna fel a hiányuk, olyan kérdéseket, amelyekre nem felelhetett. Végül mégiscsak kimondta:  
– Nem akarok visszamenni.   
Kai tenyere forrón simult Sui jéghideg ujjai köré. A fiú megfeszült, mégsem húzódott el.   
– Nem akarlak visszaengedni.   
Végül elengedték egymás kezét és beléptek a terembe. Sui egyszer sem nézett Kakeru-senseire, végig a táblát fixírozta esetleg az előtte ülő You hátát. Kai szavai mérhetetlenül jól estek neki, hiszen az elmúlt három évben az iskolában senkivel sem barátkozott. Azonban a kézfogás megrémítette őt. Most nem tudott volna szerelembe esni, hiszen irtózott mindenféle testi kontaktustól, ami többet jelentett volna barátságnál. A kézfogás még belefért. Kakeru-sensei nem mocskolta be ezt az intim képet.   
Amikor óra végén a tanár odajött hozzá és délutáni korrepetálásra invitálta, Sui ereiben megfagyott a vér. Számított rá, mégsem akarta elfogadni. A következő óra a zeneteremben volt, ő mégis megmerevedve ült tovább a helyén. Vajon lett volna még mit kihánynia? Könnycseppek szánkáztak le az arcán.   
– Ma is?   
Kai mellette guggolva nézett fel rá, színtiszta aggódással az arcán. Sui bólintott.   
– Nem fogja megtenni – suttogta Kai.   
– Ki tudja? – keserű nevetés buggyant elő Suiből, ám a másik fiú elszánt tekintete megrémítette őt.  
– Nem avatkozhatsz bele – könyörgött Sui. – Ha téged is bántani fog, akkor mit teszel?   
– Feleslegesen aggódsz – zárta le a témát Kai. – Gyere, a többiek már mind átmentek a zeneterembe!   
Az órák gyorsan elrepültek. Kai szinte az összes szünetet Sui mellett töltötte, holott eddig ügyelt arra, hogy ne legyen túl feltűnő kettejük kapcsolata. Sui nem merte volna barátságnak nevezni a dolgot, ám szimpla ismeretségnek sem. Valahol a kettő között egyensúlyozhattak. Az egész napos társaság ellenére Sui az órák után egyedül várta a démonát. Kakeru-sensei késett.   
– Sui.  
A fiú hátán aprócska, éles lábakon szaladt végig a hideg. Továbbra sem nézett fel. Már tudta, mi vár rá. A füzetét sem vette elő. Kígyószerű, jeges ujjak fonódtak az állára, a csók hosszan fojtogatta őt. Menekülni akart, a szemébe könnyek szöktek. A karjai ernyedten lógtak a teste mellett, mintha valami láthatatlan súly lefelé húzta volna őket. Ekkor a borzalom megszakadt.  
– Vedd elő a füzetedet! Néhanapján azért tanulnunk is kell – jegyezte meg Kakeru-sensei játékosan. Egyáltalán nem hangzott csalódottnak. Hiszen annyi alkalom állt a rendelkezésére Suivel!   
Tényleg tanultak. A magyarázat közben azonban Kakeru-sensei minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy Suihez érjen: melléje húzta a székét, a karjára simított, a derekát fogta. Sui bábuként tűrte a folyamatot. Meg kellett volna könnyebbülnie, amikor a tanár távozott. Vége volt, igen. Egy rövid ideig.   
Amikor kilépett a folyosóra, Kaiba botlott. A fiú láthatólag várt rá.   
– Ugye nem futottál vele össze? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Sui.   
– De. Viszont nem gyanított semmit – felelte Kai, az ajkain halvány mosoly. – Jól vagy?   
Sui habozott. Legyen őszinte? Lett. Megrázta a fejét.   
– Ez volt az utolsó alkalom – mondta Kai halkan, amikor kiértek az iskola épületéből. Sui tágra nyílt szemekkel fordult felé.   
– Mit műveltél? – tátotta el a száját is.  
– Nem hinném, hogy látni akarod. Még nekem is nehezemre esett végignézni, amit művelt veled ma – hajtotta le a fejét Kai.   
Sui elkapta a fiú ingujját.   
– Képeket csináltál?  
Kai bólintott. Sui úgy érezte, mintha kipréselnék a tüdejéből a levegőt.   
– Megosztottam veled! De egy szóval nem kértelek arra, hogy avatkozz bele! – kelt ki magából Sui, és esett neki Kainak az utcán, kissé hangosabban a kelleténél. – A tulajdon anyámnak nem mertem elmondani, annyira szégyellem, amit művel velem, és neked sem akartam először. Megbíztam benned, Kai, te pedig magánakcióba kezdesz. Mégis mit fogsz most tenni? Megmutatod az igazgatónak, és aztán? Ez az egész egyedül az én szégyenem!   
Kai leszegett fejjel fogadta Sui haragját, azonban egy idő után mégiscsak felpillantott.   
– Nem, Sui. Mióta elmondtad nekem, ez már hármunk szégyene volt. A tanáré is, amiért ezt teszi veled és az enyém is, amiért hagyom. Nem akarom hagyni! Nem akarom látni, ahogy napról napra egyre inkább összetör téged ez az egész! Azt hittem, segíthetek neked. Segíteni akarok, bármibe is kerüljön.   
Sui némán hallgatta Kait. Az arcán folytak a könnyek, ahogy a másik fiút hallgatta. Végül közelebb lépett, és ezúttal ő fogta a tenyerébe Kai ujjait.   
– Mit tegyek, hogy…   
Megakadt. Szipogott egyet. Kai arcát fürkészte, hallgatta a zihálását.  
– Mit tegyek, hogy segíthess?   
Kai finoman kihúzta az egyik kezét Sui ujjai alól, és finoman letörölte a fiú könnyeit. Az érintése nem váltott ki undort, Sui mégis el akart húzódni.   
– El kell mondanod a szüleidnek. Tudom, hogy ez most hihetetlenül nehéz neked, nem akarod, hogy tudjanak róla, viszont szülők. Szeretnek téged. Tudniuk kell, mit tettek veled, és akkor ők is tudnak segíteni neked. Holnap pedig bejöhettek velem délután leadni a képeket az igazgatónak. Valószínűleg lesznek majd pletykák, esetleg mutogatások másik osztályokból, de én melletted fogok állni, és szerintem az osztály többi tagja is. Igen, ez hármunk szégyene, viszont hárman nem leszünk képesek megoldani.   
Sui rövid időn belül már másodszorra zokogott Kai karjai között. Aznap este azonban már édesanyja meleg, szeretetteljes ölelésében ismétlődött meg a padon Kainak tett vallomása. A szüleit sokkolták a történtek, egyedül az édesapja hallgatta őt végig könnyek nélkül.   
Sui azt hitte, a telefonhívás az igazgatónak feszélyezni fogja őt. Ez mégsem történt még. Egy mázsás súly gördült le a szívéről, amikor az anyja letette a kagylót.


	5. 0

Két férfi ült a padon, a válluk szorosan összesimult, az ujjaik együtt alkottak kifürkészhetetlen csomókat.   
Kavicsropogás. Madárcsicsergés. Gyerekzsivaj. A fölébük magasodó cseresznyefa egyik szirma összekulcsolt kezükre hullott, mielőtt egy pajkos szellő arrébb terelte.   
Ne zavard őket! – súgta a kicsi sziromnak. – Menj, játssz a társaiddal!   
Apró, rózsaszín foltokból álló kavalkád termett a páros előtt, ám ők pillantásra sem méltatták.   
– Szótlan vagy – jegyezte meg halkan Kai. Sui kesernyésen elmosolyodott.   
– Kiengedték – suttogta. Kai felsóhajtott, az ujjai forrón szorították a másikéit.   
– Mikor? – kérdezte.   
– Tegnap – felelte Sui. Jól esett neki a forróság.   
Hallgattak.   
– Amikor megszületett az ítélet, olyan volt, mintha megtalálnám a felszínt egy medencében, ahol egészen idáig fuldokoltam. Most egy kicsit megint olyan. A víz az arcomba csap, pedig már a parton állok.  
Sui nyelt egyet. Furcsa volt kimondani ezeket a régóta érlelődő szavakat.  
– Nem fog rád találni – nyugtatta meg Kai. – Más lettél. Eltelt öt év. Ő is más lett.  
Remélem. Kai nem mondta ki.   
– Eltelt öt év – erősítette meg Sui. Kaira nézett, egyenesen a szemébe. – Te még mindig ugyanolyan vagy.   
Kai oldalra döntötte a fejét. A bal fülében összekoccantak a fülbevalók.   
– Milyen? – kérdezte.  
Sui habozás nélkül felelt.  
– Te vagy a part. A biztos pont. Veled nem félek. Nélküled rettegek – csuklott el a hangja. Kai forró érintése az orcáján találta meg.   
Az ajkaik egy kis időre találkoztak. A hő laza csomóba fonódott Sui mellkasában, mielőtt szétáradt a testében.   
Aznap este koncertjük volt. Sui az öltözőben ellenőrizte a saját sminkjét. Egyedül vasalta ki állig érő, kék tincseit. A fellépés gyors, egymásutánban villódzó, mámorító képek halmaza volt. Sui mosolygott a színpadon, olyan igazi, suis mosollyal, amit Kai annyira szeretett.   
Sui később is mosolygott, egészen pontosan a vacsoraasztalnál. Az ő családjánál gyűltek össze megünnepelni a karácsonyt, hiszen Kaiék apró lakásával ellentétben, Sui szülei házban laktak. Jutott mindenkinek bőven hely.   
Sui anyukája rajongásig szerette Kait. Pedig amikor az igazgatónál jártak, milyen szúrósan nézett a fiúra! Azonban Kai könnyedén belopta magát a szívébe, és amikor a tanév végén Sui Kaijal, és annak néhány ismerősével bandát alapított, mindenkinél jobban örült. No, persze nem csak annak, hogy valóra vált a fia álma. Kai jelenléte valahogy mindig is imponált az asszonynak. Amikor pedig másfél évnyi együttzenélés után a két fiút a kanapén összegabalyodva találta, Sui anyja majd kicsattant a boldogságtól, míg a páros zavartan szétrebbent.   
Sui ezúttal vacsora után az ágyában gabalyodott Kaiba. Kevés energiájuk volt a koncert után, így lassú, fáradt csókokkal becézgették egymás ajkait. Kai keze Sui csípőjén.   
Sui álmában visszaperdült az idő fogaskerekén. Újra tizenhét évesen figyelte az igazgató irodájának ajtaját. Ugyanolyan ajtó magasodott elébe, mint a tanárié, mégis robosztus, rémisztő szörnyetegnek tűnt. Kai vékony inggel fedett válla az övéhez ért. Érezte a fiú testéből áradó hőt, az érintése különbözött Kakeru-senseijétől. Egyáltalán nem bánta a közelségét, mégis elhúzódott.  
A szülei még nem érkeztek meg. Végül négyesben léptek be az igazgatói irodába. Az igazgató arca elmosódott folttá vált az emlékezetében, így az álmában is. Még a hangja is tompán csengett a fülében. Mindenesetre, az ötvenes évei vége felé járó férfi kezdett először beszélni. Aztán Sui következett. Remegett a hangja, minden egyes mondatnál egyre inkább úgy érezte, kicsúszik a lábai alól a talaj. Kai csupán egy pillanatra kapta el a könyökét, mielőtt átvette a szót. A telefonja hamarosan az igazgató asztalára vándorolt. A két fiút kiküldték, csak Sui szülei maradtak bent.   
– Bármi történjék is, nem hagyom, hogy többé hozzád érjen.  
Egyedül erre a mondatra emlékezett, amit Kaitól hallott. Aztán az idő kereke még egyet pördült. Már a tárgyalóteremben voltak. Kai újból Sui mellett ült. Az ítéletet várták. Kakeru-sensei közben úgy nézett Suire, hogy a fiú csak kis híján nem tört ki zokogásban. Végül kihirdették. Öt év. Öt évet kapott azért, amit Suivel tett. A fiú elfordította a tekintetét, és a jobbján ülő anyja vállára hajtotta a fejét. Felzokogott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Kai ujjai a bal kézfejét szorították. Vége volt.   
Ezúttal visszafelé pördült a kerék.   
_ – Gyönyörű vagy, Sui! Fel sem bírod fogni, mennyire gyönyörű._  
Sui zihálva ébredt. Az arcán patakokban folytak a könnyek, ahogy felült az ágyon, lesodorva magáról Kai óvó karjait.   
– Nem! – zokogott fel.   
Vannak sebek, amelyek sosem gyógyulnak be igazán. Sui még egy perccel később, Kai mellkasának dőlve sem volt képes lerázni magáról a fájdalmat. Emésztette őt a félelem. Már nem hitt Kai szavainak, miszerint a sensei nem fog rátalálni. Hiszen már meg is találta őt, kísértette az álmaiban. Sehogyan sem lelhetett nyugtot.   
– Még nincs vége, Kai. Sosem lesz.   
– Én akkor is melletted leszek, Sui.


End file.
